Oś czasu
Poniżej przedstawiona została oś czasu całego uniwersum Mass Effect, obejmująca zarówno wszystkie znaczące dla fabuły wydarzenia, jak również wiele ciekawostek, zgromadzonych na podstawie m.in. wpisów do Leksykonu. Daty podawane są w sposób standardowy dla ludzi, tj. przed naszą erą (p.n.e.) oraz naszej ery (n.e.) Pozostałe rasy wykorzystują zupełnie inne sposoby liczenia lat. Jednym z nich są SLG (standardowe lata galaktyczne), liczone od momentu założenia Rady Cytadeli. Tym sposobem, przykładowo, rasy Drogi Mlecznej dotarły do galaktyki Andromedy w roku 2818 kalendarza ludzi, co odpowiada rokowi 3318 według standardu SLG. Rasy galaktyki radzą sobie z problemem różnych rachub czasu poprzez oprogramowanie tłumaczące zainstalowane na omni-kluczu, które wraz z tłumaczeniem języka interlokutora, dostosowuje również daty do formatu zrozumiałego przez użytkownika. Czasy prehistoryczne (do 1 000 000 000 p.n.e.) Wiele miliardów lat p.n.e. right|270px Lewiatani władają galaktyką, zniewalając każdą nowo napotkaną rasę, w zamian za daniny zapewniając im ochronę. Uważają się za pierwszą i najlepszą rasę w całej galaktyce. Po wielu obserwacjach stwierdzili, że służące im rasy zaczynają tworzyć „syntetyków”, które z biegiem czasu buntują się przeciwko stwórcom. Lewiatani tworzą „Inteligencję”, która ma za zadanie znalezienie sposobu na ochronę życia za wszelką cenę. Inteligencja tworzy i wysyła armię wysłanników szukających w całej galaktyce danych na ten temat. Inteligencja zdradza Lewiatanów, wykorzystując swoją armię wysłanników w celu przeprowadzenia na Lewiatanach pierwszych żniw, wykorzystując ich „esencję” do stworzenia pierwszego Żniwiarza – Zwiastuna. W ten sposób rozpoczynają się cyklicznie żniwa ras organicznych przez Żniwiarzy. Są częścią ogromnego, galaktycznego eksperymentu prowadzonego przez Inteligencję w celu znalezienia tego, czego szuka od milionów lat. Inteligencja tworzy potężną sieć przekaźników masy, żeby skrócić czasy pomiędzy cyklami, pozwalając tym samym galaktycznym cywilizacjom na szybsze rozwijanie się pomiędzy żniwami. Czasy przedproteańskie (1 000 000 000 p.n.e. – 68 000 p.n.e.) 1 000 000 000 p.n.e. Żniwiarz, znany później jako Lewiatan z Dis, zostaje zabity przez Lewiatanów. Jego zwłoki spoczywają na planecie Jartar i pozostają nienaruszone przez ponad miliard lat. 37 000 000 p.n.e. Nieznana rasa, używając akceleratora masy, niszczy Żniwiarza znajdującego się w pobliżu planety Mnemosyne. Pocisk przebija go i dezaktywuje, a następnie leci dalej i prawdopodobnie przypadkowo uderza w planetę Klendagon. W miejscu uderzenia tworzy się formacja geologiczna nazwana później Doliną Wielkiej Rozpadliny. 298 000 p.n.e. Starożytna rasa arthennów rozwija się na planecie Helyme w układzie Zelene. W niewiadomy sposób z planety zostają starte wszelkie oznaki życia. Istnieją przesłanki, że arthennowie występowali również na innych planetach w układzie, wliczając w to Epho, które do dnia dzisiejszego nosi blizny po starodawnym bombardowaniu orbitalnym, oraz Gaelon, który mógł być wykorzystywany do eksploatacji helu-3. 125 000 p.n.e. Thoi’hanowie i inuadzi toczą walkę o planetę Eingana, zaśmiecając ją setkami rozbitych statków. Rafinowany pierwiastek zero, rozproszony przez uszkodzone napędy rdzeni, poważnie zanieczyszcza środowisko planety, doprowadzając do wyginięcia zamieszkujących planetę gatunków. Nieliczne, którym udało się przetrwać, zaczynają wykazywać tendencję do rozwijania zdolności biotycznych. Czasy przed Radą Cytadeli (68 000 p.n.e. – 500 p.n.e.) 68 000 p.n.e. (wojna metakońska) right|220px Proteanie poznają sztukę gwiezdnej podróży i odkrywają technologię przekaźników masy z ruin wymarłych inuadów. Tworzą cywilizację opartą na kontrolowaniu galaktyki przez przekaźniki, z Cytadelą jako ich stolicą. W pewnym momencie proteanie napotykają wrogą rasę inteligentnych maszyn. W celu zwalczenia zagrożenia, proteanie zawiązują sojusze z innymi rasami znającymi gwiezdne podróże, włączając ich do swojego imperium. Imperium proteańskie jest w stanie odeprzeć natarcie wroga w nazwanej przez nich „wojną metakońską”. 48 000 p.n.e. (Upadek protean) Proteanie, w tym czasie jedyna wysoce rozwinięta rasa zamieszkująca Galaktykę, buduje rozległą cywilizację połączoną siecią przekaźników masy, po czym znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ich dziedzictwem pozostaną ruiny i technologie rozproszone po całej Galaktyce. 6000 p.n.e. Szukając sposobu na ucieczkę przed mającym lada chwila wybuchnąć słońcem, nieznana rasa konstruuje zarządzany przez sztuczną inteligencję statek wyposażony w superkomputery, będące w stanie wytworzyć sztuczną rzeczywistość. Około miliard obcych przenosi tam swoją podświadomość. Statek rozpoczyna podróż po całej galaktyce, która trwa kolejne 8000 lat. 1900 p.n.e. Tuchanka, ojczyzna krogan, wchodzi w erę nuklearną. Podczas wybuchu światowego konfliktu, zostaje użyta broń masowego rażenia, która wywołuje nuklearną zimę. W rezultacie zniszczeń, ich społeczeństwo, walcząc o podstawowe surowce, dzieli się na wiele zwalczających się nawzajem klanów. 1800 p.n.e. Supernowa przesuwa przekaźnik Mu, jedyny sposób na dotarcie do układu Pangea. Ukryty gdzieś w mgławicy wytworzonej przez supernową, przekaźnik przepada na wieki, aż do ponownego odkrycia go przez raknii. 580 p.n.e. Po odkryciu, w oparciu o technologię protean, możliwości podróży nadświetlnej, asari rozpoczynają badanie sieci przekaźników masy, w rezultacie odkrywając Cytadelę. 520 p.n.e. Salarianie również docierają na Cytadelę, nawiązując stosunki dyplomatyczne z asari. Era Rady: Początki (500 p.n.e. – 1 n.e.) 500 p.n.e. (Stworzenie Rady Cytadeli) right|220px Oficjalnie utworzona zostaje Rada Cytadeli. Asari i salarianie wspólnie kolonizują Cytadelę, tworząc z niej centrum galaktycznej społeczności, prowadzonej właśnie przez Radę. Rok ten jest również znany jako 1 SLG, początek osi standardowych lat galaktycznych. W geście zaufania wobec nowych sojuszników, Związek Salariański udostępnia rejestry Ligi Pierwszych. Czując się zagrożona, Liga zabija każdego członka gabinetu Związku. Po tym wydarzeniu salariański Oddział do Zadań Specjalnych rozpoczyna polowanie na członków Ligii i zabija ich wszystkich, kończąc tym samym działalność całej organizacji. Nawiązano pierwszy kontakt z volusami. Na zlecenie Rady Cytadeli, opracowują oni Akt zjednoczenia bankowości, który ustanawia wspólną walutę – „kredyt” – i łączy wszystkie gospodarki galaktyki. Wśród turian rozpoczyna się jednocząca wojna. Coraz bardziej izolowane, ksenofobiczne kolonie na granicach ich przestrzeni galaktycznej, wypowiadają sobie wojnę. Po latach walk, Hierarchia Turian w końcu uspokaja walczące ze sobą frakcje. Wrogość pomiędzy walczącymi koloniami daje o sobie znać jeszcze przez kolejne dekady. 200 p.n.e. – 1 n.e. Rada pozwala volusom, jako pierwszej rasie, otworzyć na Cytadeli ambasadę, nie przyznaje im jednak miejsca w rządzie. Zostaje nawiązany kontakt z batarianami. Około stu lat później, również oni otwierają własną ambasadę. Asari odkrywają układ elkorów i pomagają im znaleźć oraz aktywować najbliższy przekaźnik masy. W ciągu dekady tworzą oni regularny szlak handlowy do Cytadeli i otrzymują ambasadę, łączoną z ambasadą volusów. Zostaje nawiązany kontakt z hanarami i quarianami. Obydwie rasy zakładają ambasady. Era Rady: Wojna raknii i rebelie krogańskie (1 n.e. – 900 n.e.) 1 n.e. (wojny raknii) right|185px Ekspedycja Rady, aktywująca każdy napotkany przekaźnik, odgrywa gatunek inteligentnych insektów – raknii. Okazują się być one wrogo nastawione i rozpoczynają wojnę z całą resztą Galaktyki. Negocjacje z ich królową okazują się niemożliwe, ponieważ ze względu na toksyczność zamieszkiwanych przez raknii planet, przedstawiciel żadnej rasy Rady nie jest w stanie zejść do jej podziemnego gniazda. 80 n.e. Salarianie nawiązują pierwszy kontakt z prymitywnymi wówczas kroganami, manipulując nimi i zmuszając do objęcia roli żołnierzy na usługach Rady Cytadeli. Kroganie udowadniają, że są w stanie przetrwać w trudnych warunkach, jakie panują na planetach raknii, i stopniowo zaganiając je do swych gniazd, gdzie likwidują wszystkie jaja wraz z królowymi. 300 n.e. Raknii zostają całkowicie wytępione. W ramach uznania za wkład krogan w wojny raknii, Rada Cytadeli przyznaje im nowy świat do kolonizacji. Wolna od ciężkich warunków panujących na Tuchance, populacja krogan zaczyna szybko rosnąć w siłę, z czasem kolonizując każdą napotkaną planetę. 693 n.e. Obawiając się gwałtownej ekspansji krogan, Rada tworzy jednostkę Wydziału i Działań Militarno-Obronnych (WiDMO). Pierwszym Widmem zostaje salarianin Beelo Gurji. 700 n.e. (rebelie krogańskie) Watażkowie krogan wysyłają weteranów wojen raknii z rozkazem przejmowania terytoriów innych ras przestrzeni Cytadeli. Rada domaga się opuszczenia kolonii asari na Lusii. Kroganie odmawiają. Widma dokonują ataku prewencyjnego na ich infrastrukturę. Rozpoczynają się rebelie krogańskie. Rada Cytadeli nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z turianami. W odpowiedzi na zagrożenie ze strony krogan, dołączają do walki. Turianie akceptują volusów jako klientów w swojej Hierarchii. 710 n.e. Zdając sobie sprawę, że kroganie nigdy się nie poddadzą, a zamiast tego będą odnawiać i przegrupowywać swoje oddziały, turianie wypuszczają na krogan stworzoną przez salarian broń biologiczną znaną jako genofagium. Populacja krogan zaczyna drastycznie spadać. 800 n.e. Rebelie krogańskie dobiegają końca, choć rozproszone działania powstańcze trwają jeszcze przez dziesiątki lat. Turianie starają się utrzymywać porządek wśród zdziesiątkowanych krogan. Napisane zostają konwencje Cytadeli. Era Rady: Ekspansja (900 – 2157 n.e.) 900 n.e. Turianie dostają miejsce w Radzie jako wyraz uznania za ich wkład podczas rebelii krogańskich. 1400 n.e. Niekontrolowany rozwój przemysłu na Rakhanie, ojczyźnie drelli, zaczyna mieć coraz gorszy wpływ na środowisko planety. 1600 n.e. W Układach Terminusa zostają odkryte pierwsze oznaki działalności Zbieraczy. W przestrzeni Cytadeli odebrano je jednak jako bezpodstawne plotki i wybujałe opowieści. 1755 n.e. Trzy córki Samary zostają zidentyfikowane jako ardat-yakshi. Rila i Falere akceptują fakt, że do końca życia zostaną zamknięte, jednak Morinth udaje się uciec. Samara składa przysięgę egzekutorek i przyjmuje ich kodeks, po czym rozpoczyna trwający kilka stuleci pościg za swoją zbuntowaną córką. 1880 n.e. Aria T’Loak przybywa na Omegę. Po niedługim czasie zostaje zatrudniona przez jej władcę jako jego człowiek od brudnej roboty, a dzięki swoim niezwykłym umiejętnościom szybko staje się jedną z jego najbardziej zaufanych doradców. 1895 n.e. (wojna poranna) right|200px Gethy, stworzone przez quarian maszyny mające być tanią siłą roboczą, zaczynają zyskiwać świadomość. Quarianie, obawiając się powstania, zaczynają ich masowy demontaż, jednak maszyny – świadome tego, co się dzieje – zaczynają się buntować przeciwko stwórcom. Zaczyna się wojna poranna, w wyniku której gethy sukcesywnie wypierają quarian z zasiedlonych przez nich światów. Maszyny pozostają w Mgławicy Perseusza, pozwalając uciec quarianom. Ci, którzy przeżyli, rozpoczynają koczowniczy tryb życia w Wędrownej Flocie. Jako karę za stworzenie tak niebezpiecznych maszyn, Rada zamyka quariańską ambasadę na Cytadeli. 1921 n.e. Gethy rozpoczynają budowę wielkiej struktury zaprojektowanej jako swego rodzaju dom, będący w stanie otworzyć w tym samym czasie każdy ich istniejący program. Zakończenie budowy struktury, która pozwoliłaby im zmaksymalizować ich możliwości zbiorowego przetwarzania, jest głównym długoterminowym celem ich cywilizacji. 1961 n.e. 12 kwietnia: Jurij Gagarin na pokładzie statku Wostok 1 staje się pierwszym człowiekiem w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Ludzkość staje się rasą posiadającą umiejętność podróży kosmicznych. 1969 n.e. 20 lipca: Apollo 11 ląduje na Księżycu, a Neil Armstrong staje się pierwszym człowiekiem, który postawił stopę na obcej planecie. 1980 n.e. Aria T’Loak przejmuje pełną kontrolę nad Omegą, pokonując poprzedniego władcę. Szydząc z pokonanego kroganina, tytułuje go „Patriarchą” i wykorzystuje do przypominania wszystkim o swojej potędze. 2000 n.e. Mniej więcej w tym czasie drelle, nieznające jeszcze podróży kosmicznych, nawiązują pierwszy kontakt z hanarami. Rakhana jest już tak wyniszczona, że całej cywilizacji grozi wyginięcie najpóźniej w roku 2025. Hanarzy organizują zakrojoną na olbrzymią skalę akcję ratunkową, w niecałą dekadę przenosząc z Rakhany na Kahje około 375 tysięcy drelli. Pozostałe 11 miliardów, które pozostało na ojczystej planecie, umiera, walcząc o tak podstawowe zasoby jak woda i żywność. 2037 n.e. Wybuch epidemii nieznanej choroby na Ziemi. 2069 n.e. 20 lipca: w 100. rocznicę lądowania na Księżycu, posterunek Armstronga w Kraterze Shackletona zostaje formalnie uznany za pierwszą ludzką osadę na ziemskim satelicie. 2070 n.e. Miliarder Victor Manswell, sfrustrowany tempem eksploracji kosmosu przez oficjalne organy, organizuje własną ekspedycję galaktyczną. 2075 n.e. Ekspedycja Manswella z powodzeniem rozpoczyna lot do systemu Alpha Centauri, wraz z 300 kolonistami na pokładzie, spoczywającymi w kriogenicznych kapsułach. Kontakt ze statkiem zostaje utracony wkrótce po starcie. 2077 n.e. Na świat przychodzi Liara T’Soni. 2103 n.e. Lowell City, założone przez Europejską Agencję Kosmiczną w Eos Chasma, zostaje pierwszym stałym ludzkim osiedlem na Marsie. 2125 n.e. right|220px Na planecie Parnack odkryci zostają yahgowie – inteligentna, choć jeszcze nie posiadająca umiejętności kosmicznego lotu rasa. Ambasadorowie reprezentujący Radę Cytadeli przylatują na planetę i przystępują do czynności dyplomatycznych, zostają jednak brutalnie zamordowani przez drapieżnych obcych. Po tym zdarzeniu Rada urywa wszelki kontakt z yahgami i kwalifikuje ich system jako niedostępny. Niedługo po odkryciu ww. istot, jeden yahg zostaje przechwycony przez Handlarza Cieni, chcącego zapoznać się z nowym gatunkiem. Z pomocą Handlarza, drapieżnik szybko pnie się po szczeblach organizacji jako agent Kechlu. W końcu Handlarz zaczyna się obawiać o swoją pozycje, wydając rozkaz wyeliminowania Kechlu, spóźnia się jednak. Yahg przejmuje przykrywkę swojego zwierzchnika i zarządza całą organizacją przez następne sześćdziesiąt lat. 2129 n.e. Na świat przychodzi Alec Ryder. 2134 n.e. W Buenos Aires na świat przychodzi Steven Hackett. 2137 n.e. W Londynie na świat przychodzi David Anderson. Korporacja Eldfell-Ashland Energy demonstruje sposób wydobywania helu-3 z atmosfery Saturna. 2139 n.e. Na świat przychodzi Saren Arterius. Na świat przychodzi Kahlee Sanders. 2143 n.e. Tuż za orbitą Plutona rozpoczyna się budowa Stacji Gagarina („Skoku Zero”). 2146 n.e. Na świat przychodzi Thane Krios. 2147 n.e. Na Marsie zostają odkryte śladowe ilości pierwiastka zero. right|200px' 2148 n.e. (Ludzkość odkrywa fizykę efektu masy)' Ludzkość odrywa na Marsie zbiór danych pozostawiony przez bardzo rozwiniętych technologicznie protean, ukryty na południowym biegunie Promethei Planum, głęboko pod powierzchnią planety. Po analizie danych, ludzie szybko pojęli sposób działania pól efektu masy, co doprowadziło do upowszechnienia podróży z prędkością nadświetlną i rozpoczęcia szczegółowego badania Układu Słonecznego. 2149 n.e. right|200px Z pomocą przetłumaczonych danych odkrytych na Marsie, ludzie odkryli, że Charon, dotychczas uważany za księżyc Plutona, tak naprawdę jest wielkim, nieaktywnym fragmentem proteańskiej technologii – przekaźnikiem masy, ukrytym do tej pory pod powierzchnią lodu. Po jego aktywacji, Jon Grissom przeprowadza przezeń pierwszy oddział odkrywców. Przekaźnik natychmiastowo przenosi ich do innego przekaźnika w układzie Arkturusa, 36 lat świetlnych od punktu wyjścia. Grupa odkryła, że przekaźniki masy są częścią ogromnej sieci, umożliwiającej podróżowanie po całej galaktyce. Osiemnaście największych państw na Ziemi podpisuje kartę Przymierza Układów. W niedługim czasie Przymierze staje się centrum działań wojskowych i odkrywczych całej ludzkości. 2150 n.e. Na świat przychodzi Miranda Lawson. Przymierze rozpoczyna pierwsze badania dotyczące potencjalnie zdatnych do zamieszkania planet poza Układem Słonecznym, co prowadzi do odkrycia planty Terra Nova. 2151 n.e. Żeby zabezpieczyć swoją ekspansję, ludzie rozpoczynają budowę ogromnej floty statków oraz stacji kosmicznej Arkturus. Natrafiają na inne inteligentne rasy posiadające umiejętności podróżowania po kosmosie. Wypadek w Międzynarodowym Porcie Kosmicznym w Singapurze naraża setki ludzi na lotną wersję pierwiastka zero. Około 30% dzieci urodzonych w okolicach Singapuru po tym zdarzeniu zaczyna cierpieć na nowotworowy. Na działanie pierwiastka narażona zostaje m.in. ciężarna matka Kaidana Alenki. Na świat przychodzi Kaidan Alenko, jeden z pierwszych ludzi posiadających potencjał biotyczny. 2152 n.e. Fundacja Delta Pavonis, główne konsorcjum na Ziemi, rozpoczyna zasiedlanie pierwszej planety spoza układu słonecznego, Demeter. Około rok później, zakładają dodatkowe kolonie na Eden Prime i Terra Novie. Thane Krios rozpoczyna szkolenie na zawodowego zabójcę pod okiem hanarów. 2154 n.e. 11 kwietnia: Na świat przychodzi komandor Shepard. Ma miejsce drugi przypadek narażenia ludzi na pierwiastek zero. 2155 n.e. 16-letni Saren Arterius zaczyna aktywną służbę w turiańskim wojsku. Przymierze przejmuje ukończoną część stacji Arkturus, czyniąc z niej swoją główną siedzibę i stolicę. Na świat przychodzi Jeff Moreau. 2156 n.e. Następuje oficjalne otwarcie stacji Arkturus. Niewielka liczba dzieci narażonych na działanie pierwiastka zero wykazuje pierwsze zdolności telekinetyczne. 2157 n.e. Orbita Plutona ulega zaburzeniu ze względu na zbyt duży ruch w okolicach przekaźnika masy. Na świat przychodzi Jacob Taylor. David Anderson kończy szkołę oficerską z rangą podporucznika. Era Rady: Nadejście ludzkości (2157 n.e. – 2183 n.e.) 2157 n.e. (wojna pierwszego kontaktu) right|250px Ludzkość nawiązuje gwałtowny pierwszy kontakt z obcą rasą: turianami. Zauważają oni ludzkich odkrywców próbujących uruchomić nieaktywny przekaźnik masy, co zostało zakazane po wojnach raknii, i atakują. Rozpoczyna się trzymiesięczny, aczkolwiek intensywny konflikt, który w historii ludzkości zapisze się jako wojna pierwszego kontaktu, a wśród turian jako „incydent przy przekaźniku 314. Wojna pierwszego kontaktu kończy się okupacją przez turian Shanxi, która jest pierwszą ludzką kolonią zajętą przez obcą rasę. Miesiąc później admirał Kastanie Drescher przewodzi Drugiej Flocie w bitwie przeciwko okupantowi, bierze turian z zaskoczenia i przegania ich z planety. Turianie przygotowują się do wojny na pełną skalę przeciwko ludzkości, ci przykuwa uwagę Rady Cytadeli. Rada interweniuje, dławiąc konflikt w zarodku i odkrywając istnienie nowej, wysoko rozwiniętej rasy. Następuje zawieszenie broni pomiędzy ludźmi i turianami. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z komiksu Mass Effect: Evolution. Tuż po zakończeniu wojny pierwszego kontaktu w extranecie opublikowany zostaje anonimowy manifest, nawiązujący do utworzenia armii, „Cerberusa”, będącej w stanie ochronić ludzkość przed kolejnymi atakami. Manifest, wyśmiany jako „retoryka człowieka iluzji”, szybko popada w zapomnienie. 2158 n.e. Ludzie odkrywają potencjał biotyki. Rozpoczyna się międzynarodowa próba namierzenia osób narażonych na działanie pierwiastka zero. Około 10% zidentyfikowanych dzieci wykazuje zdolności biotyczne. 14 kwietnia: na świat przychodzi Ashley Williams. 2159 n.e. Saren Arterius zostaje najmłodszym turianinem przyjętym w szeregi Widm. Przymierze kupuje Stację Gagarina za ułamek kosztów jego budowy, a następnie przemienia ją w ośrodek szkoleniowy dla dzieci uzdolnionych biotycznie. 2160 n.e. Zostaje utworzony Parlament Przymierza. Stacja Gagarina zostaje przemieniona na placówkę programu Biotycznej Wstrzemięźliwości i Aklimatyzacji (w skrócie BWiA), służącego szkoleniu potencjalnych kandydatów oraz rozwijaniu biotycznych implantów. Po raz pierwszy zostaje użyty narkotyk zwany „czerwonym piaskiem”. Zaeed Massani oraz Vido Santiago zakładają na Skylliańskim Pograniczu grupę najemniczą o nazwie „Błękitne Słońca”. Na świat przychodzi Kasumi Goto. 2161 n.e. W obliczu obaw dotyczących nadużywania terapii genowej oraz modyfikacji genetycznych, Parlament Przymierza wydaje ustawę Sudham-Wolcott o dziedziczeniu genetycznym. Nakłada ona ostre ograniczenia na wykorzystywanie kontrowersyjnej inżynierii genetycznej, ale zapewnia również dotacje finansowe dla pożytecznych programów. Na agrostatku Rayya na świat przychodzi Tali’Zorah. Na świat przychodzi Jack. 2162 n.e. Budowa Stacji Arkturus zostaje całkowicie zakończona. Zespół badawczy pracujący dla batariańskiego przedsiębiorcy Edana Had’dah odkrywa tajemniczy artefakt na orbicie nieoznaczonej planety w pobliżu Mgławicy Perseusza. 2163 n.e. Przymierze, z doktorem Shu Quian na czele, rozpoczyna potajemne badania nad sztuczną inteligencją w bazie na Sidonie. Porucznik Kahlee Sanders zostaje wyznaczona na analityka technicznego. Pierwsze eksperymentalne implanty L1 zostają wypróbowane na ludziach. Zostaje zaaranżowana seria „przypadkowych” awarii napędów statków z napędami wykorzystującymi pierwiastek zero. Awarie te przeważnie mają miejsce nad przeludnionymi obszarami, narażając tym samym mieszkańców na działanie pierwiastka. Na świat przychodzi pokolenie z widocznie zauważalnym potencjałem biotycznym. Lewiatan z Dis, hybryda życia organicznego oraz mechaniki, żyjący statek kosmiczny – jak się szacuje, mający ponad miliard lat – zostaje odnaleziony przez batariański zespół badawczy w pobliżu planety Jartar. Lewiatan znika w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach tuż po tym, jak ich pancernik przybywa do układu Dis. Na Cytadeli na świat przychodzi Ryder oraz jego siostra lub brat. 2164 n.e. Ivor Johnstagg zostaje skazany na 21 lat pozbawienia wolności za próbę zabójstwa voluskiego ambasadora na Cytadeli, Venta Toksa. Chociaż Ivor twierdzi, że działał w imieniu radykalnej ludzkiej organizacji zwanej Wieczną Ziemią, nikomu nie udaje się potwierdzić tej informacji. W końcu zostaje u niego zdiagnozowana schizofrenia paranoidalna. Ze względu na zabójstwo, szansa Przymierza na otrzymanie ambasady zostaje zagrożona. 2165 n.e. right|200px Ludzkość w dalszym ciągu prężnie się rozwija. Zakłada co raz to nowe kolonie i zawiera umowy handlowe z innymi gatunkami. W 2165 roku Rada oficjalnie uznaje rosnący wpływ ludzkości na galaktyczną społeczność i przyznaje jej ambasadę na Cytadeli. Konieczność konkurowania z batarianami o wpływy na Skylliańskim Pograniczu zaczyna prowadzić do coraz mocniejszych spięć. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z książki Mass Effect: Objawienie. Terrorystom udaje się wykraść antymaterię z krążownika Przymierza SSV Genewa. Jeden z zatrzymanych podaje tylko jedną nazwę – „Cerberus”. Jest to pierwszy taki przypadek związany z tą grupą. Wobec braku porozumienia pomiędzy Videm Santiagiem i Zaeedem Massani w sprawie zatrudniania batarian, Vido zdradza Zaeeda, pozostawiając go na pewną śmierć. Wszystkie dane Błękitnych Słońc dotyczące Massaniego zostają wykasowane. Jack zostaje porwana przez agentów Cerberusa na Eden Prime. Pozorują jej śmierć i zabierają do ośrodka Teltin na Pragii, jako obiekt badań nad zwiększeniem potencjału biotycznego u ludzi. 2166 n.e. Komandor Vyrnnus, turiański najemnik, zostaje wynajęty do nadzorowania szkolenia ludzkich biotyków w projekcie BWiA. 2167 n.e. Implanty biotyczne L2 zostają jako pierwsze rozpowszechnione wśród ludzi. Kaidan Alenko jest jedną z pierwszych osób, które stają się ich posiadaczami. Ukazuje się pierwszy numer magazynu „Fornax”. 2168 n.e. Kaidan Alenko przypadkowo zabija komandora Vyrnnusa. Rok później, wobec problemów dyplomatycznych, turianie zaprzestają wspierać projekt. Shepard zostaje wtórnie narażony na wpływ elementu zero. Przejawiają się stałe skłonności biotyczne, choć do momentu założenia implantu pozostają one niewykorzystane. 2170 n.e. Ludzka kolonia na Mindoir zostaje zaatakowana przez batariańskich łowców niewolników. Wielu kolonistów traci życie lub zostaje schwytanych. Kolejna ludzka kolonia, Yandoa, zostaje narażona na działanie pierwiastka zero w formie pyłu. Dzieje się tak po wybuchu na orbicie statku Eldfell-Ashland Energy. Wiele dzieci cierpi na wrodzone wady układu nerwowego, ale 37 z nich, w tym Gillian Grayson, wykazuje przy tym niesamowite zdolności biotyczne. Wojsku Przymierza zostaje zlecone przeprowadzenia biotycznego szkolenia dla ludzi. Biorą w nim udział firmy R&D oraz, przemianowane po likwidacji, Conatix Industries. Gdy wychodzi na jaw zagrożenie ,jakie mogą nieść poprzedniki, do obiegu wchodzą implanty L3. Zostaje wyprodukowany pierwszy helikopter bojowy A-61 Modliszka. 2171 n.e. W proteście przeciwko decyzji Rady Cytadeli, która nie zgodziła się ograniczyć możliwości kolonizowania przez ludzi Skylliańskiego Pogranicza, batarianie zamykają swoją ambasadę, wycofują się do swojego rodzinnego systemu i ostatecznie zamieniają się w nację buntowniczą. zostaje oficjalnie zakwalifikowany jako biotyk i podłączony do implantów L3. Cerberus zabija na Ziemi papieża Klemensa XVI, pokrywając jego różaniec toksycznymi substancjami. Oficjalną przyczyną śmierci jest zawał serca. Następca Klemensa, Leon XIV, głosi idee znacznie bardziej zgodne z ideałami Cerberusa. 2172 n.e. 11 kwietnia: W dniu swoich osiemnastych urodzin, Shepard wstępuje do Wojsk Przymierza. Na Stacji Gagarina zostaje stworzona pierwsza SI – „Eliza”. 2173 n.e. Przelot nad planetą Armeni prowadzi do odkrycia dziwnych wypukłości na powierzchni. Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się, zostają one zidentyfikowane jako krypty, stworzone przez wymarłą już rasę zeiophów. Od tamtego czasu ludzkie uniwersytety bezustannie dążą do możliwości rozpoczęcia tam wykopalisk. Prowadzi to do wieloletniej batalii z Radą, której konwencje zabraniają prowadzenia badań w miejscach pochówku. Terra Firma zostaje zamieszana w aferę łapówkową Nashan Stellar Dynamics, w wyniku której do dymisji podaje się lider partii Inez Simmons. Nowym liderem, po zamordowaniu przez Cerberusa jego przeciwnika, Claude’a Manneau, zostaje Charles Saracino. Zniknięcie Manneau nigdy nie zostaje publicznie wyjaśnione. Kaidan Alenko wstępuje do wojsk Przymierza. 2174 n.e. Ashley Williams wstępuje do wojsk Przymierza. 2175 n.e. Podczas badania planety oznaczonej jako 2175 Aeia, z którą Przymierze wiązało perspektywy kolonizacyjne, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach znika statek MSV Hugo Gernsback. Zostaje uznany za zniszczony. Cerberus potajemnie nawiązuje kontakt z Michaelem Moserem Langiem, wrogiem publicznym numer jeden na Ziemi, zapewniając mu finanse na zakup broni. Po transakcji jest on w dalszym ciągu obserwowany. Rok później Lang zabija prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, Enrique Aguilara, oraz premiera Chin Ying Xionga. Taki obrót spraw jest korzystny dla Cerberusa, mającego własne plany odnośnie Parlamentu Przymierza Układów. 2176 n.e. Grupa piratów finansowana przez batarian dokonuje ataku na ludzką kolonię na Elizjum. Wydarzenie to zostaje później nazwane skylliańskim blitzem. Atak odpierają siły Floty Przymierza i zespołów naziemnych. Orbitująca wokół Elizjum Akademia Jona Grissoma, na zlecenie Przymierza staje się domem dla nowego programu treningowego „Podniesienie”. Na planecie Anhur, zamieszkiwanej przez ludzi i batarian, rozpoczynają się rebelie anhurskie – wojna domowa, której podłożem jest praktykowanie niewolnictwa. Po pewnym czasie rebelie trwają już w całym układzie Amun. Zwolennicy abolicjonizmu zatrudniają grupę najemników, Zaćmienie, do walki z batarianami popierającymi niewolnictwo. James Vega wstępuje do wojsk Przymierza. Górnicy z placówki wydobywczej T-GES Mineral Works na Mahavidzie odkrywają artefakt Lewiatanów. Górnicy zostają zniewoleni przez Lewiatana na następne dziesięć lat, będąc wykorzystywanym do przeprowadzania niezliczonych eksperymentów. Przedstawiciele kilku ras zakładają Inicjatywę Andromeda. 2177 n.e. right|200px W trakcie trwania misji zwiadowczej, mającej na celu znalezienie zaginionej rady kolonijnej na Akuze, oddział pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy Przymierza zostaje wybity przez miażdżypaszczę. 2178 n.e. W odwecie za skylliański blitz, Przymierze rozpoczyna wielką ofensywę na księżyc Torfan, niszcząc wszystkie znajdujące się tam bazy grup przestępczych, zajmowane głównie przez batarian. Zagrożenie dla ludzkich kolonii ze strony batarian zostaje znacznie zmniejszone. Przymierze śledzi trasy podróży piratów pomiędzy systemami w okresie, używając ukrytych urządzeń monitorujących na księżycach Theshaki, doprowadzając siły Przymierza do ważnych umocnień piratów. Od czasu „szturmu na Theshace”, żadne statki z Układów Terminusa nie przechodzą przez przekaźnik masy w układzie Hong. Rebelie anhurskie dobiegają końca, kończąc się zwycięstwem abolicjonistów. 2182 n.e. Admirał Kahoku rozpoczyna śledztwo w sprawie podejrzanych działań Cerberusa. 2183 n.e. Turianie wraz z ludźmi rozpoczynają współpracę nad projektem finansowanym przez Radę Cytadeli – eksperymentalnym statkiem z systemami maskowania, SSV Normandia SR-1. David Anderson zostaje kapitanem statku, komandor Shepard oficerem wykonawczym, a Jeff Moreau – pilotem. Era Rady: Wojna ze Żniwiarzami (2183 n.e. – 2186 n.e.) 2183 n.e. (Wojna o Eden Prime) Mają miejsce wydarzenia z gry Mass Effect Mają miejsce wydarzenia z komiksu Mass Effect: Incursion. Miesiąc po bitwie o Cytadelę, SSV Normandia SR-1 zostaje zaatakowana i zniszczona przez niezidentyfikowanego napastnika, powodując śmierć komandora Sheparda. Jakiś czas później, Przymierza Układów oficjalnie ogłaszają Sheparda „zabitego w akcji”. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z komiksu Mass Effect: Odkupienie. Do obiegu wchodzą implanty L4. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z książki Mass Effect: Podniesienie. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z gry Mass Effect: Galaxy. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z filmu Mass Effect: Paragon Lost. 2184 n.e. Raloi, gatunek ptaków z planety Turvess, uruchamiają swój pierwszy teleskop kosmiczny, odkrywając w swoim układzie krążownik asari Avedes. Avedes nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z raloi, które zostają oficjalnie przyjęte do galaktycznej wspólnoty rok później. Biologiczna broń EEL, „encefalopatia egzotyczna ludzi”, zostaje użyta przez ludzką organizację terrorystyczną „Totenkopf” w ataku na Stację Gagarina. Krążownik Przymierza SSV Manila zostaje wysłany na zbadanie planetoidy Israfil, która może być źródłem pochodzenia mikroorganizmów użytych do produkcji EEL. Frachtowiec MSV Estevanico zostaje zaatakowany przez najemników Krwawej Hordy, rozbijając się na planecie Zanethu. Załoga z pokładu statku Przymierza była pierwszą, która miała kontakt z rasą vorchów. Do obiegu wchodzą implanty L5. 25 lipca: Inicjatywa Andromeda organizuje spotkanie dla potencjalnych kandydatów. 2185 n.e. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z filmu Mass Effect: Paragon Lost. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z gry Mass Effect 2. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z Lair of the Shadow Broker. Z Drogi Mlecznej wyruszają arki Hyperion, Natanus, Paarchero i Leusinia, a także stacja kosmiczna Nexus których celem jest dotarcie do galaktyki Andromeda. 10 lutego: Niebezpiecznie bliski przelot komety CR1331 „Kingu” niszczy hanarską kolonię Belan. 28 marca: Koalicja organizacji Binary Helix, Sonax Industries i Guanghui Solutions rozpoczyna okupację światów krogan i vorchów na planecie Garvug. 28 kwietnia: Potężna eksplozja w Vallumie, stolicy turiańskiej kolonii na Taetrusie, unicestwia większość populacji miasta. W odwecie, wojsko Hierarchii Turian i kolonii Taetrusa wypowiadają wojnę grupie separatystów odpowiedzialnej za atak. 11 sierpnia: Rada Cytadeli nawiązuje pierwszy kontakt z rasą wirtualnych obcych, która oferuje zaawansowaną technologię w zamian za pomoc przy utrzymaniu superkomputerów, które napędzają ich cywilizację. 4 grudnia: Na suchym świecie Ekram biolodzy odkrywają rasę kirik, owadopodobnych insektoidów ze zdolnościami biotycznymi. Po odkryciu oznak inteligencji wykazywanych przez nowo poznaną rasę, eksperci i oficjele dyskutują, czy kiriki powinny przetrwać, czy zostać unicestwione. 2186 n.e. right|270px 12 stycznia: Ekspedycja naukowa asari odkrywa zaginioną i zapomnianą ludzką kolonię w systemie Alfa Centauri. Przymierze powiązuje wydarzenia, które miały tam miejsce, z ekspedycją Manswella z 2070 roku, nawiązując kontakt z kolonistami. Umiera Jon Grissom, bohater Przymierza Układów. W jego pogrzebie uczestniczą setki dygnitarzy. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z książki Mass Effect: Odwet. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z Arrival. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z komiksu Mass Effect: Inquisition. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z książki Mass Effect: Deception. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z komiksu Mass Effect: Conviction. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z komiksu Mass Effect: Invasion. Żniwiarze docierają do Układu Słonecznego i atakują Ziemię. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z gry Mass Effect 3. Andromeda: Nowa granica (2186 n.e. – 2819 n.e.) 2419 n.e. (Data przybliżona) Mniej więcej w tym czasie na planecie Ryder-I wzniesione zostają ostatnie budowle Porzuconych. 2450 n.e. (Data przybliżona) W gromadzie Helejosa uwolniona zostaje Plaga, atakująca wszelką napotkaną technologię Porzuconych. Ich krypty zostają dezaktywowane, złote światy zaczynają obumierać, a cywilizacja angarów cofa się do wieków ciemnych. 2600 n.e. (Data przybliżona) Plaga zaczyna się stabilizować, a angarowie powoli przywracać utraconą cywilizację. Kilku angarskim planetom, w tym m.in. Havarlowi i Voeldowi, udaje się nawiązać ze sobą łączność, ponownie odkryć technologię pozwalającą odbywać podróże kosmiczne, a w konsekwencji – zjednoczyć. Odkrywają, że w ciągu kilkuset lat braku kontaktu, wykształciły się różne cywilizacje angarów. Angarowie odkrywają i kolonizują Ayę i Kadarę. 2704 n.e. (Data przybliżona) Na świat przychodzi Moshae Sjefa. 2744 n.e. Kettowie najeżdżają gromadę Helejosa. Chociaż ich głównym celem jest dokonanie apoteozy inteligentnych ras i włączenia ich do imperium kettów, dowódca ataku – archont – zaczyna mieć obsesję na punkcie kontrolowania technologii Porzuconych. 2814 n.e. Evfra de Tershaav reorganizuje wiele angarskich inicjatyw zwalczających kettów, prowadząc do założenia angarskiego ruchu oporu z siedzibą na Ai. 2818 n.e. Nexus przybywa do gromady Helejosa po 633 latach podróży przez ciemną przestrzeń. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z książki Mass Effect: Andromeda – Nexus. Początek. 2819 n.e. Do Helejosa docierają arki turian, salarian i asari, które zostają albo uszkodzone przez Plagę, albo zaatakowane przez kettów. Do Helejosa dociera arka ludzi, Hyperion. Mają miejsce wydarzenia z gry Mass Effect: Andromeda. de:Zeitlicher Ablauf en:Timeline es:Cronología it:Cronologia degli Eventi fr:Chronologie Univers Mass Effect hu:Idővonal ru:Хронология uk:Хронологія Kategoria:Świat Mass Effect